If You Love Me
by winterelf701
Summary: Violet had always been different. Then one day she encounters a man who feels much the same way. But can she fix his soul before he destroys everyone around her and himself? Set after The Avengers. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing but my O.C (I only wish I could own Loki…)_

_Yes I do realize my girl is named after the Coldplay song, Violet Hill. It suits my story very well and I love it :D  
_

_I know my first chapter is short but it's only kinda an intro so be patient…this takes place right after the Avengers movie was set._

_XO_

_Chapter One - First Encounter_

Violet stared up at the night sky, brimming with stars and dreams. Her slender fingers tugged at the damp grass under her and twirled the strands between them.

'There has to be more.' she whispered out loud, a breeze picking up and blowing her dark hair from her pale face. All her life she had been diverse, poles apart from the other children in her foster home back in London. While they played with dolls and bricks, she would sit at the window, watching the rain trickle down the panes for hours on end. While they spoke with loud and affirming voices, she barely said a word, or if strained would mutter a few quiet, soft syllables and walk away. It wasn't like she wasn't smart - she was extremely intelligent, some adults thought maybe even too much so. She was taken to counselor after therapist after psychiatrists to no avail. She left the home at seventeen to travel the world and ended up at her senile great grandmother's two years later, where she sat now, at the edge of her meadow, looking up at the endless night sky.

Violet. When she was left at the home, she was left with only a coverlet to her name. The woman who gave her in left a Miss Hill's number as an emergency contact, the bedridden woman she now resided with in the mountains of Montana. The social worker took one look at the strange, pale beautiful baby with round blue eyes speckled with a strange purple colour and named her Violet Arela Hill.

From the day she was born she had been lost in this world. She felt like an outsider. The stars she stared up at seemed distant and far away, like how she felt. Any friends she'd ever made were few and sparse, her only family a strayed old woman who couldn't remember her surroundings or family name most of the time. She knew she couldn't hide from the world forever, but she liked being separated from people. People made her feel even more stranger than she was.

She finally stood up, curling her toes into the grass and slowly making her way back to the barn, her small white dress and knees lightly grass stained. The moonlight reflected off her pale skin luminously, almost ominously as she opened the gate. She could had easily fit in if she had wanted, she supposed. She had never lacked in the looks department and was more than often offered modelling cards when she'd visited big cities. She was uniquely beautiful, certainly no one could deny that but almost intimidating. She looked like something out of a fairytale, fantastical and illusory. 'Weird' as she liked to call it.

The barn door creaked beside her as she shivered at the cool breeze and that's when she heard it. It sounded like a whistling noise at first, a noise that could be mistaken for wind but then it became more prominent, more closer. She whipped her head around, her long hair suddenly picking up in the strong gust of wind and she saw a light flash through the sky. But this was no ordinary lightly; it reflected a strange blue colour as it sailed through the night. Widening her eyes and gaping open mouthed, she watched as it curved and landed gracefully without so much as a noise three or four fields over.

Violet blinked for a moment then made up her mind almost immediately. She ran inside and grabbed the torch beside the door and left the barn. She sprinted across the grass, running towards where she saw it land with no thought of her safety. Only burning curiosity.

As she reached the fence before the pasture where the object had landed, she almost gasped out loud at the strange blue glow emitting from the centre. It slowly died down and in the silent night she swore she heard a groan.

With the utmost confusion and, inquisitress as she was, she hopped the fence in her light dress and walked towards it. As she neared it, she began to creep slowly through the grass and when the blue light ceased completely, she turned on her torch. There in the grass lay a tall, exquisitely pale and striking man. His eyes were closed but his face twitched, as did his hands. Violet blinked and dropped her torch in shock. It hit the grass with only a soft smack but the man's eyes shot open and he turned his head. In another fluid minute he was on his knees, groaning and shaking his head. She noticed a rather strange muzzle attached to his face which he obviously must have too as he touched it and frowned. In the next second he closed his eyes as if he was concentrating profoundly and to Violet's immense astonishment it disappeared under his white fingers.

His emerald eyes shot up to her and glared. 'Who are you? What realm am I in?'

'My name's Violet.' her voice came out soft and appealing. He looked at her for another moment and she reached down for her torch. 'And I don't understand your second question.'

'A mortal obviously.' he said this out loud, but it appeared as though he was speaking to himself. 'Still stuck on this godforsaken planet.' he looked around in disgust and Violet swallowed. 'Are you an alien then?'

'I suppose that is what your kind would call my kind, yes.' he stood up finally and she noticed he towered over her rather small, skinny frame. 'Are you afraid?' he asked mockingly then.

'No.' she answered, cocking her head and to his utmost surprise he saw no fear in her unusual eyes. Only curiously burning in them.

'You're not like the others then. Or you're just foolish.' he began to walk and she slowly followed him. 'What's your name?'

'I am Loki, of Asgard, a being much higher than your fragile, mortal body could ever…' he finished mid sentence and stopped. 'I suppose I have been beaten by your kind though. Maybe I am nothing more than a mere fragile body too.' he looked into the sky.

Before he could speak again, Violet turned off her torch and walked up beside him. 'Where are you going to go?' she asked again in her pretty voice and Loki blinked at her ashen face. 'That is my own business.'

'You can stay where I'm staying. If you would like.' she sniffed and shivered at the cold air. Loki looked around for his cape, strewn in the grass and picked it up, wrapping it around his shoulders. 'I will have to decline your offer, I have much to do. My magic is weakened so I must take one of your transport systems to travel to where I must go. Where is the nearest city?' he looked down at her as she stared, never breaking her gaze from his face. 'I guess Lewistown but you can't just walk there. I have a truck if you want a ride tomorrow?'

'I don't tire like you mortals. Just point me in the direction and I will be gone from your company…' he flexed his fingers and she sighed.

'If you want to be difficult then it 90 degrees north. And stop calling me mortal…my name is Violet.' she spoke and he frowned at her. 'Very well mor- Violet. Thank you for your assistance.' and with that he disappeared into the night.

'Goodbye…' she called into the darkness but realized he was truly gone. She exhaled and began to slowly walk back to the lights of the barn, wondering if she'd ever see this 'Loki' again. It didn't disorientate or startle her like it would most people. She always knew there was more than meets the eye out there, in that abyss beyond Earth. As she went to climb the fence, a glint caught her eye. Leaving the fence for a moment, she ran back to the site of the crash and found a small amulet, it's jewel glowing and blue like the light she'd seen before. She hung it around her neck and smiled to herself, hurrying back to the barn to pack. This was the nudge she needed to finally get back into the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_ _- City Girl_

'Regular, no marshmallows or cream.' Violet ordered her hot cocoa in a crowded Starbucks early Christmas morning. The snow covered Manhattan streets were packed to the brim, children, parents, grandparents all trudging through the melting ice. Violet stood alone, a warm white hat over her now dyed raven black hair. She had added bits of purple highlights at the end for change and added eyeliner to her already wide and unique eyes. She found it gave her more attention than ever and a college freshman was eyeing her across the room, dazed.

As she took the cup from the staring older woman, who had asked her previously if she wore contacts, she edged away from the counter to sit alone in a double seat. Not much over ten seconds, she was joined by the curious boy. He was pretty, she would admit that, with cute chocolate coloured eyes and black floppy hair. His skin too was pale in the frosty morning and his lips moved nervously. 'I'm Adam. I haven't seen you around here much?'

Violet considered her answer carefully before swirling her spoon around her drink. 'Violet. I'm not from here.' she said soft-spokenly and brought the beverage to her delicate lips and swallowed, looking instead outside the window at the bustle and before he could asked another pointless question, posed her own. 'Were you here at the attack? Two, three months ago?'

'That whole Avengers/Alien shit? No the colleges were one of the first places to be evacuated, but I saw it all on the news. It looked bat shit crazy. Wish I could have seen it. You?' he looked at her eagerly and she exhaled. 'No.'

With that, she stood up and he frowned. 'I have to get to work, I'm late.'

'C-can I have your number? You seem like a cool girl to hang out with.' he smiled up at her and she looked at him and allowed herself a small, short laugh. 'That's funny. I'm not.'

She threw her half full cup into the bin and walked out coolly as he stared, open mouthed, after her. She made her way to the off grey building north of the city centre, which was still being rebuilt, and hopped through the revolving doors. The receptionist greeted her with the same, strange smile she did everyday and Violet pushed the elevator button that read 7th floor.

That floor was particularly cold that day, probably since all the other workers were on holidays and no heating need be provided. She entered the room and sat at a random computer, typing fervently and rapidly. She logged into the admin and her research popped up on screen. "12 New Updates Sent From 'Green'" it read.

She pressed them anxiously. Ever since her encounter with the Loki God, she had been researching the attack on New York in all detail. She had several hundred photographs of him on the day, each similarly impressive. Her colleague, a journalist who worked at the office, was a twenty year old conspiracy theorist obsessed with comic books and superheroes. Her aim was a little less pre-teen and a little more dangerous. She needed to find Loki. Ever since meeting him in those Montana Mountains, and coming across that strange trinket, she had been having dreams. They were vivid and she often woke up in sweats or tears. Most were of him, or her real mother, and she felt like they were connected somehow.

Some information she had gathered had been pretty pointless but now and again, after quickly picking up some computer hacking skills, she came across new-fangled information. For one, Loki had escaped somehow that day they tried to send him back. A S.H.I.E.L.D operative had leaked information on some artefact that transported him and that superhero brother everyone had been hearing about, back to their home planet but that he somehow used it to his advantage to disappear to unknown whereabouts. Where, then, he had gone, nobody knew. Except her. But she still didn't know where he had been trying to get subsequent to their run into. She had checked the ticket vendor at the Lewiston train station and found nothing. She knew she should probably report all the information she had on him to S.H.I.E.L.D or at least the U.S Embassy but…something kept her wanting to find him herself. She felt a correlation, maybe it was the dreams but…she needed to confer with him personally.

Hearing a slight commotion outside, she logged out of her friends account and hopped over to the window. She was dressed suitably to the weather in her coat, tight denim jeans and boots. Her scarf was wrapped loosely around her translucent skin and her darker hair and vivid eyes contrasted wildly to this pale white colour in the bright, snowy atmosphere. She leaned out the mahogany frame and was perplexed by the large army vehicles driving towards Stark headquarters. Crowds were gathering, obviously nervous at this scene as world peace had been prominent ever since the happening a few months ago and everything at Starks had been silent. Violet's heart began to thump and for a minute she swore her necklace shone brighter than usual. She tucked it back in under her scarf and ran down the fire escape, onto the crowded street. She ran up to a taxi and hopped in.

'Woah darling…' a tall woman with eccentric hair and clothes jumped. 'Didn't see you there…where you off to?'

'Starks…or as close to it as you can get me.' Violet clicked her seatbelt in as the woman looked back at her with a bemused smile. Only then did she frown. 'Hey do you wear eye contacts?'

'No. Now drive.' Violet thrusted a fifty dollar note in her hand and the woman stepped on the accelerator without question. It was hard going, getting around the hoards of Christmas celebrators and following the army vehicles without attracting attention but the woman drove off down an empty lane way and made her way around into a parking lot.

'You go through that gate there and your in the park right in front of the building honey. I'm warning you though, they got heavy security there so you better got a respectable reason to wanna go in.' she laughed a witty chuckle as Violet hopped out and walked swiftly towards the green area. She ran up to the fence outside the building and peeked in. The armed forces were entering one by one and the taxi cab lady wasn't lying about the security. She would have to do a confrontation on this one.

She marched up near the gate and was given several odd looks by the men entering until stopped by a rather large man with curly short hair. 'Hold on, where do you think you're going now?'

'I have to talk to Mr. Stark.' she answered curtly and the man stared at her for a minute. 'Are you one of his girls or something? I thought he was being faithful to Pepper…'

'I'm not. It's important…it's…it's to do with the alien invasion that happened.' she said confidently and the man suddenly hushed her and pulled her to one side. 'Do you even know what you're talking about?' he said angrily.

'I know where Loki is.' she answered simply and his mouth fell open. He gazed at her and then grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. 'Come quick.' he whispered and pushed the elevator buttons. 'Shit Tony, I knew all this would happen.' he muttered to himself, thinking she couldn't hear.

Violet's eyes flickered up to her floor's dropping and she smiled at the resounding 'beep' as the doors opened. It was empty and he thrust her inside and beckoned for another guard close to it the doors to join them.

_How threatening do I look?_ she wondered and sighed out as they slowly crept up the 50th floor.

What seemed like days later, they stepped out and she had to concentrate on not gaping at the stunning apartment surrounding her. It was very modern with a touch of some homeliness in the bar across from them, the sleek counter holding a rather conceit, large blender and an impressive stance of drinks.

'Happy?' she heard the cool voice speak from beside them. The renowned billionaire crossed his own sleek floors with a towel in hand and removed his sunglasses, staring at them both. 'Um…what's going on?'

'S.H.I.E.L.D's heard about the little 'conference' Stark, they're here to detain him.' 'Happy' ironically didn't sound too happy when he told Mr. Stark this news, but the playboy seemed nonchalant about it. 'I'll deal with them.'

'Fury's on his way after I told them they had no entrance.' Happy continued and Tony Stark turned. 'Good, haven't seen his pretty face in a while. Who's this?' he pointed to a interested Violet and frowned. 'Do I know you?'

'She said she knows all about the Loki thing. I had to bring her up to you.' Happy shrugged and Tony scratched his head. 'You don't look like the journalist type…what do you want, money?' he shook his hands and Violet smiled.

'Actually I didn't even know Loki was here.' she smirked at Happy who's face slowly turned red and she stepped lithely towards Tony. 'I've just met him before and I have something of his. I've been trying to find him for quite some time Mr. Stark. Is he here now or has he left?'

Both men were silent for at least ten seconds, staring at the slight, striking girl gazing up at them both. Tony finally opened his mouth to stammer 'Y-you've met him before?'

'He crashed in my grandma's field.' she said simply and Tony began to shake his head, throwing the towel away. 'Ok wait, hold up. You've met Loki and no one knows about this? Why hasn't S.H.I.E.L.D got to you already?'

'I haven't told anyone.' she shrugged and looked around. 'Where is he?'

'Listen little girl, you can't just-' Happy began to argue but Tony put a hand up. 'No. It's her choice. She seems intelligent enough to gage the situation. Come on, follow me. Pepper!' he called and Violet strolled calmly after him, eyeing Happy with a smug smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three - Second Impressions_

'Just like that…you didn't call authorities or…wonder what the hell was going on or…?' Pepper Potts stared wildly at this strange, pretty girl who looked back at her with smiling eyes.

'No…I mean he didn't hurt me. He was quite polite actually. But I found something belonging to him afterwards and I want to return it.' she fingered her amulet but kept it hidden under her scarf.

'O…kay.' Pepper inhaled and looked to Tony. 'I guess if the girl wants to…'

'I'm nearly nineteen, I'm not a girl.' Violet interrupted and Tony laughed. 'Pepper's just jealous.' he winked at his disparaging girlfriend then lead Violet down a series of metal stairs to a large white hallway. To the left was a window, clear and hard as stone that overlooked into another white room with a white bed, white desk and white chair. On that white chair sat a remarkably contradictory figure to the room. His clothes were black or a dark green, his hair ebony dark and his face pale and smooth. He looked around with no apparent emotion, his face bearing a look of innocence and curiosity.

Tony half smiled and Violet touched the glass. 'Can he even see us?'

'No the room's soundproof and we can only see in. He can't hear or see anything out here. The doors over here, we can just-'

'I want to see him myself. Privately.' she narrowed her eyes and Tony looked at her for a moment then backtracked. 'Fine. But I don't care what your little girly compassionate, "everyone has rights" feelings say…this man is dangerous. He's manipulative and will do everything in his power to bring you over to his way of thinking. This dude isn't called the God of Mischief and Lies for nothing. Got it?' Tony glared down at her and she nodded innocently. 'Sure. I'll be quick. And careful. But his magic is weakened anyway right?'

'How do you…I mean yeah, for now. Or so he says, he hasn't tried to use any hocus pocus on us yet. Now I'm going to press the door here and you're going to enter the safety room. There's a door in there that leads to Loki's cell and you can enter when you want.' Tony pressed a button and the door near to her beeped. She opened it and entered the small room, with a high tech security system and computer along the wall. She glanced at it for a minute then took a deep breath and opened the main door. As she stepped in, Loki's head snapped over to her.

They both held one another's gaze for all of a moment until he spoke. 'You.'

'You remember me?' Violet cocked her head and Loki squinted. 'When I landed. You were there. What are you doing here mortal?'

'What did I say about calling me that, _alien_?' she raised an eyebrow and walked towards him very slowly.

'Sorry. What was the name again?' Loki smirked mischievously and she stopped two metres from his chained position. 'Violet.'

'Ah, Violet. That's it. I suppose a name contrived from your unusual iris shade. And how very unusual you are in general, if I remember correctly. There was no trace of fear on your face as I first spoke to you, you didn't go to S.H.I.E.L.D with any information…so tell me, what brings you here now? Or even more so on my mind how did you _find _me?'

He waited patiently for an answer while she studied his face. It didn't look like a _bad_ face. In fact he was perfectly handsome, his innocent puppy expression seemed completely harmless. His green eyes blinked candidly as she slowly opened her mouth. 'Computers and stuff.' she answered and looked to the black square where an open window should be. 'And Stark kind of gave it away.'

'Of course he did, for a man of such renowned intelligence, he completely lacks common sense and sagacity. Now, why the unexpected visit Violet? That I'm complaining, your company is ever so interesting. It's not often I meet common mortals with such little sense of self-preservation.'

Violet frowned and walked a little closer, to the front of the desk he was chained behind. She took the second seat and sat across from him, reaching around her neck as he watched her intriguingly. She clipped the trinket's fasten apart and held it in her hand then reached towards him. Loki stared at her for a moment then at her outstretched arm. 'I'm in chains.'

'We both know you don't need them.' she said candidly and he smirked then lifted his free hands up as if they were never bound. He held one out, a perfectly shaped, slender white hand, matching her's in paleness unusually enough for her, and she upturned hers and dropped the glowing amulet. It landed in his hastily and she saw it burning an even more fiercer glow than before.

Loki's mouth opened and then clamped shut. 'You just took it?'

'From the sight.' she said defensively. 'I didn't steal it, you were gone. And I'm returning it now.'

'It wasn't a question of accusation Violet, more of disbelief of why you would hold onto it. And why you'd return…never mind. This isn't safe here, if S.H.I.E.L.D…' he frowned and looked up at her and then the camera. 'Well too late for that. You really don't know what you've got yourself into do you?' he grinned and she frowned. 'Excuse me?'

'You think they'll just let you walk away?' he sighed and shook his head, letting the necklace fall on the desk. 'And here's me thinking you were of one of the more intelligent breed.'

'You're the one who got captured all over again.' she stared at him but he was already in another world, standing and walking off towards the blackened out window. 'Stark?'

Not a second later did Tony walk in the door and sigh. 'I see those titanium handcuffs were a waste. They cost money you know, from now on maybe just remove them instead of disappearing them completely. You good, Violet?' he looked to the girl, who stood up and smiled. 'Yes, thank you.'

'Stark, I believe the director wishes to see you.' a loudspeaker rang and Tony groaned. 'Guess your time is up Mr. God of Mischief. Back to Asgard for you.' he twirled his earpiece. 'Happy send Fury up.'

Loki bared his teeth. 'If anyone thinks I'm going back there…' he narrowed his eyes and stepped towards the trinket and held it in his hands. He smirked up at Violet and shrugged. 'Sorry. You'll probably get the most blame for this.'

And then he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this took so long but since this chapter is so short, I wanted to publish it along with chapter five too. Hope you enjoy it, if you want leave a review...I would have nice feels :P  
_

_Xox  
_

_I only own my O.C  
_

_Chapter Four - Misplaced_

Violet gaped at the empty space where Loki had just stood. It took Stark a minute to realize what had happened too and then he ran forward the where the God had vanished, expecting to run into his invisible body probably, to no effect.

'Oh…shit. Did…did you know about this?' he turned and Violet shook her head vehemently. 'No, no, no! I only thought it was a stupid necklace. Of course no one is going to believe me.' she buried her head in her hands as Stark pounded his fist on the table. 'Ok…listen-'

Before he could finish the doors flew open and Violet whipped around to see a tall, darkly coloured man with a black eyepatch and leather clothing head to toe. She wrinkled her nose for a slight minute at his stereotypical attire but rapidly fear took it's place when he snapped his head to glare at her.

'Is this some sort of joke Stark?' he slowly turned his head to the billionaire and walked slowly, foot in front of foot towards them. 'Or is this another one of Loki's tricks?' he turned his head again to glower upon her.

'This is Violet. She's the first person Loki came into contact with when he lost him at central park.' Tony replied and 'Fury' contemplated that for all of a second. 'We heard no reports of this? Miss…' he looked to her and she swallowed. 'Hill.'

'…Hill. I can question you later about this…contact. But for now I would like to know what you are doing here at this present moment? And most of all I would like to know where the hell Loki is!' his voice got louder with every word and Stark sighed and rubbed his head. 'Gone.'

'Gone? Gone! What the hell do you mean Stark, I thought he was in a safe, confined environment here?' Fury yelled and walked abruptly over to him just as Pepper walked in behind him. 'What…where in God's name is Loki? Tony?!'

'It wasn't me okay, it was Happy's little goth princess here!' he pointed and Violet furrowed her eyebrows. 'Some man you are, blaming a girl.'

'You…you just said you weren't a…I mean, oh come on!' Tony threw his hands up and Pepper looked around. 'Hello, you still haven't told us where he is?'

'I don't know ok? He disappeared! Ask her about the little present she came in with for him maybe? I'm pretty sure that's how he escaped.' Tony sighed and shrugged to Violet. 'I'm sorry okay but I have to let S.H.I.E.L.D take you, you know way too much and just aided a war criminal to escape.'

'What? I…no!' Violet shouted and ran for the door, past Pepper and into the control room only to find five or six agents with loaded guns staring blankly at her.

'Fuck. Me. Sideways.' she swallowed and then narrowed her eyes. Someone was going to pay for this…

_Ninety minutes later, S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters in Midtown Manhattan._

'Ok just let me go over this one last time. You see Loki land, you go over to him, he leaves, you take an…amulet he has left behind, you try to find him and return it and when you do he uses it to escape?'

'And I had no idea he could do that with it.' Violet finished coldly and Director Fury and Agent Barton narrowed their eyes at her simultaneously. 'Whether you knew or not Miss Hill, this has caused a lot of difficulty for us. You do realize how dangerous Loki is? If he plans another attack…'

'I'm sorry but…I can help you find him. I know I can.' she exhaled and they both looked at one another and then her. 'Really? You think you can find him before my top class, highly trained and skilled assassins and agents?' Fury said slowly and Violet's eyes blazed. 'Yes.'

'Enlighten me on how you would undertake this search…Miss Hill.' Fury walked around her and let her elbows lean on the desk in front of her. 'I have my own ways.'

'Miss Hill if we're going to work together, you're going to have to trust us. We're not the bad guys.' Fury leaned down and looked her in the eyes with his one good pupil. She stared serenely back at him and then switched her eyes to a quiet Barton, who was looking at her with a slightly curious face. He switched it quickly to one of authority and flexed his shoulders. 'We have bigger issues right now Director.'

'Of course.' Fury tore his gaze away from Violet and stood up. 'We'll be back soon. I'll have my people bring you food and anything else you request. Until later Miss Hill.' he looked back at her one last time then closed the door to the interrogation room.

Violet put her head on the desk, leaning it precariously on her soft arms and closed her eyes. She let herself drift out, forget everything for as long as possible. Smiling she inhaled one last time before descending into sleep.

As her eyes darkened into unconsciousness, green eyes took up to shadows. 'Violet.' he whispered in her head. 'If you wish to seek me, you need only use what was given to you…'

The door burst open and Fury walked in again with a panic-stricken face. 'Violet?'

She sat up straight and smiled deliberately. 'I know where Loki is.'


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five - Distraction_

'Of all the god-forsaken, head-wrecking, slippery sons of bitches I've ever encountered…this guy has to beat the lot of them.' Agent Clint Barton loaded his guns into the back of the large, black van and slammed the doors shut. He gave Fury, Violet, Tony and Agent Maria Hill a glare before sighing. 'And I did say I'd get him back.'

'You did, Barton. But this isn't revenge, we can't kill Loki…he has to go back to his home planet in one piece or else we'll have his brother to deal with. Do you really want Thor on your bad side?' Fury's only eye glinted before he stalked off and slipped into the front seat. Agent Maria Hill followed him gracefully as Violet and Tony shuffled around. 'I feel so out of place.'

'Ah you'll fit right in kiddo. So you're a skinny, little puppy eyed teeny bopper surrounded by highly skilled deadly assassins and superheroes, I mean how couldn't you?' Tony smirked sarcastically and walked around the get into _his _car - a red Lamborghini with Iron Man printed on the plate. She sighed and hopped into the truck behind Fury, Barton and Agent Hill, strapping her seatbelt in. If she thought they didn't trust her before, now they were completely suspicious of her. But could she blame them? Even she didn't know what went on back in that cell. It was as if her mind had been taken over momentarily and she went on autopilot. Her eyes just shut and visions crept into her mind uninvited. She rolled her eyes secretly. Great as well as being a general freak, now she was a psychic one too.

'Take a left here.' Fury instructed Barton. What Violet thought was peculiar was how _close_ Loki was. It was as if he'd barely tried. Once she saw the 'staff' door in her vision and him sitting at the window, looking out at the view of the great statue she knew exactly where he was.

'Why Ellis Island, all that's there is immigration lists?' Maria Hill wondered out loud to Director Fury who clenched his jaw. 'We don't know and frankly right now all we need to think about is getting him into custody. I've already sent a team of agents there, they're waiting on our command.' Fury began to speak about their line of attack and Violet zoned out. Her mind drifted to that encounter in Tony's cell. Loki certainly lived up to his title; The God of Mischief and Lies. She smirked inwardly…and was he good at lying. She even thought he looked harmless at one moment. It seemed like everything was one big game to him, as if it was every inch for fun only. Maybe it was. Maybe he was just like a child, playing his own personal board game on Earth.

'Get in the chopper, go!' Fury suddenly barked and everyone hopped out. Violet followed unsteadily and saw Tony near his car. He was talking to Pepper, then he kissed her lightly and threw his suit of armour to his chest. From there it mechanically tangled itself around his body automatically before he was fully covered. He threw his arms down and flew off in a plume of fire towards the island.

'He'll never find him.' she thought dreamily but the voice wasn't hers. '_He'll never find me. But you can.'_

She blinked, her heart racing and she stopped in her tracks, looking around wildly.

'Violet? Violet, Miss Hill!' Fury yelled and Maria turned around. 'Yes?'

'No, not you, the other…oh never mind. Violet get in.' Fury gave instructions to the pilot as Barton pulled Violet's right hand in tightly. She slipped once inside but he caught her with his strong arms. She gulped and thanked him, stammering as his hard eyes softened and he even smiled a bit. She sat beside him as the chopper made it's way noisily across the blue waters towards the tiny island.

'First time in a chopper?' Barton yelled over the noise and Violet nodded, shrugging and he laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. She wondered what his story with Loki is.

'_Wouldn't you like to know?'_ her head told her and she shook it off, shivering. Once landed, the team hopped out and Violet suddenly noticed the difference. 'Wait…where's the rest of the…Avengers?' she said softly aside to Barton who looked over abruptly, probably shocked she actually talked. 'Ahm, that's classified. But you could just say they're busy.' he smiled, and this time is reached his eyes as he let his mind wander away. She watched his face and left him to himself as she walked quickly towards the entrance with the agents. Fury was ahead with Maria, after uniting with his squad, and Tony looked to be already circling the premises. He landed soundly on top of the Museum. 'Can't detect any funny business so far…' she heard Fury's earpiece crackling with the sound of Tony's voice. The island had obviously been evacuated. She didn't think they'd put that much trust on her word. If she was wrong...she gulped inwardly.

'_But you aren't Violet.'_ the voice was louder now as if calling her. She wandered off from the distracted team, around the first corner near the hedges. She let her hands glide along each window, stopping front of one. It was partially open.

She pulled it back and it clicked after being yanked as far as it could go. A tight squeeze but she was sure she could do it. She pulled herself in, and slinked down until her feet touched the floor then let go. She half-wondered why she snuck in a back way…she was on _their_ side right? She tilted her head then slowly walked forward to a staircase.

She noticed other agents around but she had a S.H.I.E.L.D card hung around her neck, courtesy of Fury, so they took no notice to her. She walked over to the doors, shaking her head at each one then took another staircase, this one more winding and at the top was a bolted door. She yanked at it to no avail and then suddenly it slammed back by itself. She widened her eyes and pushed the door, to another hallway.

This one was more musty, and empty. She walked slowly to an open door and looked in. An office, it looked like, and an old one at that. Certificates and folders lay strewn everywhere in disarray. She wrinkled her nose until she looked at the door her hand was after landing on. '_Staff_' it read. She felt her blood slowly rise and every part of her froze and listened to the silence.

'Where are you?' she broke it and turned around the whole room and when she reached the window, the door shut behind her, making her swing around in surprise.

'Play your scary movie tricks on me all you want. I'm not scared of you Loki.' she spoke, both hands resting on the window still behind her. Out of apparently no where, he emerged, clapping his hands with a wide naughty grin on his face. 'My, my aren't you a smart little girl?'

'Really? I suppose it's a step up from _mortal_.' she rolled her eyes and stepped gingerly over the papers towards him.

'I was wrong there it seemed though.' he said curiously, and tilted his head at her. 'You're so very interesting, do you even realize that?' Loki frowned and took two quick steps towards her. She held her breath as he reached his hands out and took her face in his palms. From what she'd heard of his powers, and the cold look of him in general she expected to feel an icy touch on her burning cheeks. But instead his hands were warm, practically matching her own body temperature. It made him seem even more human.

Right as she was about to ask what the hell he was doing, he stared into her eyes with his piercing green eyes. She became entranced, noticing the specks of blue flying around in his irises, his delicate thin lips, his high cheekbones and perfect skin as he studied her intently. 'Yes. So unusual. Of course.' he whispered and she blinked, distracting herself from his gaze. 'W-what are you talking about?' she meant it to come out as a posing, authoritative question but instead it came out scared and confused.

'I'm trying to let you know dear Violet that you're not like these other mortals.' he tipped his head slightly to the right and smiled kindly with a slight hint of mischief as he added. 'You're one of us.'


End file.
